Harry Potter One Shots
by meganjacinta
Summary: Hi :) These one shots are entries I made for a Harry Potter writing competition I entered a while back. I was sorted into Hufflepuff house and hopefully I did some of the unique characters justice.
1. Favourite Girl

Hi guys! The first story, the first prompt being a song called Favourite Girl by The Icarus Account, enjoy

The honey dew resting on the freshly cut grass was a comforting cushion for her; the smell of the flowers, fresh, sweet, unlike any other; almost as good as the small chilly breeze coming off the lake that left goose bumps on the skin, but not leaving one cold.

The leaves danced as they fell from the trees, getting ready to brace the harsh winter ahead. The leaves performing a thousand man show, swirling and twirling and jumping and leaping, all from a flick of the wrist, and a spell from her wand. Her speckled honey eyes glowing under the radiance of the sun were the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

She had always been the most talented girl in Hufflepuff; the saddest, the loneliest. But always the most respected. Hufflepuff are one big family, always welcoming one who needs a home, or a hug; all caring for one another, though this girl pushed away their concerns for herself and always was there for others. It was in her nature, and naturally this left her empty inside, the chill of the lake was the only thing that comforted her, along with the majestic blue sky overhead, and the view of the mighty castle that she could now call home.

Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off, into the land of dreams and nightmares she was too terrified to enter while she slept at night. Saturday's were the days she caught up on her sleep, and the days a crystal blue eyed boy came to watch her rest, and keep her safe from harm.

She does not know about his protective gaze, or his tendency to stay hidden from her sight so he would not scare her. The boy, in the same house and one year above her, keeping away and staying with his own friends, not recognizing she had none. She was simply the girl who slept on a Saturday afternoon, letting the warmth of the sun keep her alive.

Many days like this passed, each day the bright light in her eyes dimmed ever so slightly.

On one life changing morning, she bumped into him. Their eyes met, and he knew, she needed somebody more than ever before. When she turned away, his eyes lingered after her. He knew something had changed in his heart, something that before had been respect, and his friendly nature had grown into feelings of something more.

Her skin had never felt more on fire. His touch had sparked something inside of her, hope. Maybe, she thought to herself, just maybe he could be a friend, if not anything more. The next Saturday, he built up the courage to sit down next to her.

"Hello there, do you mind if I sit down?" He asked, nervously biting the side of his lip. The girl was shocked, it was the same boy. His blue eyes, and his rich black hair, that fell perfectly by his ears, had intrigued her. His voice was deep, and comforting.

She nodded. He sat down beside her.

"Are you okay? You seem down" He asked giving her a cheeky grin, flicking her cheek, she smiled. Her eyes glanced down; she didn't dare look up into his. The lake was shimmering once more, and it was her peaceful place. The wind wasn't strong today, was it ever? The girl was convinced Dumbledore had enchanted it so it would be forever peaceful, in autumn, spring and summer. Winter was a different story, snow covered the grass and the trees were bare, becoming a different kind of beautiful.

"I-I...I'm fine" Her voice shook as she spoke, and she did not know what to say. How could she tell him she was dying, on the inside? Slowly losing hope, that all would be okay, and not having any self-worth. It is much easier for the girl to say she is fine, and avoid the concern from others. If she told him how she truly felt, how deep down in the hole she was burying herself in; she might scare the first person to ask her how she is away.

His smile fell, and he stood up, extending his hand out towards her.

"Come with me" He said.

"Where are we going?" She took his hand, trusting him. He did not let go of her hand, and she did not pull away. They stood, the gentle breeze swaying them against the wind.

"I have a special place of my own to show you, and I think you might like it there" He smiled, and then watched as her eyes slowly lit up.

They went together; she started to trust him more and more. It became obvious to the two were inseparable; nobody could take them away from each other. He took her to a clearing, in a ditch before the boarders of the forbidden forest. It had flowers, many of which had petals falling away, but the most beautiful of them all bloomed in autumn. Begonia's and Cyclamen hederifolium's filled the clearing. They lay down; staying put until the stars came out.

They continued to comeback here, the lake by morning and the clearing by night.

Becoming best friends, and eventually, after becoming Head Boy and Head Girl, they met down at the lake on their final day of Hogwarts, there last lake meeting. She rested her head down on the soft grass, knowing it would be the last time she rested here. The nightmares had stopped. The clouds were bouncing, and she watched them, with a smile on her lips. She didn't see him until he jumped down suddenly, kissing her.

She was his favourite girl.

Her hand shot out, instantly finding his, and he squeezed it gently.

"I love you" He said, grinning at her, his eyes looked into her own. She could not help but grin back, and then leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I think I love you too" She lingered for a few seconds, and then pulled away, smiling graciously. Their lips met a second time, and the sun setting left a glow of royal orange, warmth, washing over the two, as they stood up, and got into their boats for their final chapter at Hogwarts coming to an end, and a new one beginning, in the magical world, together.


	2. Summer

**Hi guys! This is my response to the second prompt!**

 **Hufflepuff: Summer**

 **This is a Harry Potter / Doctor Who fanfic, I had an idea, which built my story and I hope this is okay! I also included some "quotes" of my own Poetry I have written :)**

 **(Draco)**

 _"Stone, pale and grey; living in a world waiting for day, because that is when they strike, nobody gets frightened when not in the dark."_

The dark, this is where I am waiting. I do not yet know what I am waiting for, but I have a pretty good idea. My father has sold me to the Dark Lord. But I am going to run away, I will not accept this so called fate, especially since I have her to worry about. She told me she found a way.

"Are you ready?" I turned on the spot, and then relaxed. Her smile reached the corners of her mouth, and in turn, I could not help but grin.

"I am, are you? Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, I have to be sure.

"Yes Draco, my brother doesn't care! And... And I love you" She whispered, then looked down and I could not help but grimace. The shame that had flashed in her eyes, it breaks my heart. I know her brother, he would be horrified at the idea of Draco Malfoy coming around for tea and biscuits, let alone being with his sister.

"Hey, it's okay" I reached my arm toward her face and wiped away a tear that had fallen, and then wrapped my arms around her. I continued, "We can do this, together and nobody can stop us. We will escape" She sighed.

"We can try you mean, it's always only a possibility" She said, and I pulled away. Her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Have faith, I do, in us, and I know we can do this together" I said, firmly. I grabbed her hand, and held it. She smiled, and then wiped away her tears, then started laughing.

"We are really doing it! We are leaving, and we can have our own life together" She said, unable to hide her relief.

"We don't have to hide anymore A, it's okay" I replied, and then placed my arms around her again, sharing warmth and love.

"It's time" She said, and then we watched as it got closer. We found our escape months ago, and have been watching it for a long time. Seeing its actions, trying to stay safe... She had discovered its powers last summer.

"What do we do now?" I asked, watching carefully. The night sky was silent, and the castle was glowing. A small breeze ruffled our hair, and we swayed silently along with it.

She smirked.

"You Draco are going to have to do something out of your comfort zone" She said.

I smiled, "Opposed to sneaking around the Gryffindor Common Room and hiding from your brother while you fix your make up- which you don't need by the way, and then being shoved in a closet I suppose?" She slapped my shoulder.

"No sir, you are going to have to close your eyes. And have a little faith" She whispered in my ear, and a slight chill ran down my spine.

"When I say, Blink. Blink"

"Okay, I'm ready?" I replied.

"Blink" She said, and I swear I saw something move in the distance. "Now keep blinking in time with me, we have this, and we can escape this way. I don't know where we will go, but we will be together... do you trust me?"

"With all my heart and we are going to survive, I won't let the Dark Lord touch you" I said, and we blinked simultaneously. Not far away now.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" She said, and we closed our eyes once more.

"I love you too, Ava Potter" I said, and then it got closer.

The Angel was smiling, up at this point. It knew we would not try and run. Ava and I looked into each other's eyes, and then, we blinked one last time.

 _"Look under the bed, look out the window, what's that staring in the distance? Cold hard and stony in appearance? No matter where you go, or however fast you flee, the Angels will find you"_

 **(Hermione)**

"Harry! HARRY" I screamed, bursting into the great hall. He looked up, his eyes wide. Half the great hall had turned at my outburst.

"What on earth is the matter Hermione?" He asked, and I held out the letter.

"It's Ava, she left this on my bed this morning, and she's left Hogwarts!" I replied, my voice shaking a little bit. I had run all the way from the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What?!" He said, and then he jumped up from his seat and snatched the paper out of my hand. I watched as his eyes scanned the paper and the shock on his face was evident.

He slumped back down in his seat and Ron looked between the two of us.

"Well? Where has she gone?!" He asked, bits of chewed up food flying from his mouth as he spoke.

"Ronald, eat first, talk after" I reminded him, and then rolled my eyes. Fred and George snickered and then took the piece of paper from Harry's hands.

"Seems like you have got a bit of work to do if you want to find her, Harry" Fred said, and then looked at George.

"Which you can do, we can go on a rescue mission!" George shouted, excited. Fred grinned and they ran off, probably to make some sort of plan.

I sat helplessly as Harry clenched his fists, trying to keep the pain under control, trying to hide the sudden rush of emotions flowing through him.

"Harry..." I whispered.

He looked up, and then tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's too late, she's gone" He said, and then ran out of the Great Hall. Ginny stood up silently and followed him.

Ron looked at me, confused.

"Ava's run away with Draco Malfoy, they are in love" I explained, and then got up. This is all my fault, if I hadn't told her about the angels... I thought they were a myth. Only something you would read in fairy tales... Ava always did have determination.

And now I, Hermione Granger, have sentenced Ava Potter, Harry's famous twin sister to a life changing fate.

 _"I'm afraid this has been destined for quite some time, nobody can save you now, good luck, the touch will come soon"_

 **(Ava)**

Crack.

I opened my eyes, and saw his grey ones sparkling back at me.

"Draco" I breathed, and then I could no longer contain my smile.

He grinned back.

"We did it" He whispered, and pulled me closer to him.

I looked over his shoulder and noticed we were in a room. The walls were stained with splashes of red... paint? Yes and the air were warm. But... the smell, this... where did our saving angel bring us?

It seemed Draco noticed something was wrong too. The room was cold, and the air had no substance... no warmth.

"I see you are on time, welcome Ava Potter and Draco Malfoy" I froze.

"No... It can't be" I heard him whisper under his breath.

I turned to face the voice, but the last thing I heard, was, "Avada Kedavra".

Crack.

 **(Draco)**

"NO!" I screamed, and then watched as her lifeless body hit the floor. Ava, my girlfriend… I fell to the floor and put my head in my hands. This was supposed to be our escape. We were... we were meant to be together... forever.

"Draco, Draco, I am sorry. I am sorry you thought you could escape me," His voice was chilling, harsh, and cold. He sounded like death itself.

"I have finally ended Ms Potter, which I have you to thank for that." He continued, and I felt a sudden burst of anger.

"Why, would you take her... she was innocent, she did nothing. THIS IS ALL ON YOU, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS, WHY NOT HARRY?" I screamed. My body shook and I fell back down to the floor, I do not think I can go on... that was no Angel... that was a monster.

"Ahh, Young Harry, he will be next of course, as they say, one down, one to go" He sneered, and then rose from his chair. "You failed to realize one flaw in your plan, Mr Malfoy; you failed to realize that the Angels would be working for me. You are currently, here, in the year 1991. You have yet to attend Hogwarts, and you will bully Ms Potter until you tragically fall in love, and run away to die."

He laughed.

And I froze. I pulled out my wand and then turned back to face him.

"Expelliarmus, Professor Quirrell" I said, and then ran out of the room. Blindly, I turned left, right, left again, and then found myself outside. The air is hot, and the sun is shining. I looked out upon the empty, green mountains, I will save her.

 **(Harry)**

"Harry, this was in the Daily Prophet" Ginny handed over the newspaper.

 _AVA POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY MISSING_

 _It has been reported that Ava Lilith Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy are missing. If anyone has any information please contact Albus Dumbledore. The pair has been missing for two weeks, and any person will be greatly rewarded if containing information of the whereabouts._

"Ginny, we have to find them, summon the army" I said, and then looked out the window. I will find you, Ava, or avenge you if need be.

 _"No matter where you go, or however fast you flee, the Angels will find you, and therefore decree, the matter of your death."_

 **Thank you all :) That concludes my second short story!**


End file.
